


Nothin' wrong with me

by Program



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alpha!Frost, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Choking, M/M, Music, Omega!Scud, Rape, vampire!scud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Program/pseuds/Program
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings got to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' wrong with me

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I couldn't get out of my head and it wouldn't let me sleep so...
> 
> Dedicated to my pet. Hope you like it, bae.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own

Scud pulled his jacket tighter around himself despite the fact that he wasn't cold, and despite the fact that the night was actually a pretty cold one.

Those funny little details you don't notice when your body feels like it's on fire.

Let's face it, he should've gone home immediately at the first itching claws of his heat, but he'd wanted to see how far that chickenshit alpha would go. Unfortunately(or fortunately) for Scud, said alpha was apparently not down to fuck 'some heatslut', as it had been so eloquently stated. Well, that was entirely fine by Scud anyway.

Except the part where it wasn't; He was now stuck walking to his van alone fuck knows how many blocks away in some shitty club district of the city while wanting to drop down onto all fours and beg at the first douchebag with a knot who happened to walk by. Thankfully, he had alot more self control than that.

Well, maybe.

He took a turn down an alleyway next to some nondescript building because shortcuts are shortcuts no matter how bad of an idea they appear to be, in which case this one was apparently a really fucking bad idea because about halfway through, he was slammed with dominant alpha scent that didn't quite floor him but did manage to stagger and stop walking to catch himself from faceplanting one really gross looking puddle.

He paused and considered holding his breath but inhaled anyway, flooding his senses with another strong dose of Alpha. Eventually though, he'd have to figure out where the fuck it was coming from because he sure as hell didn't see anyone. Though it appeared he was looking in the wrong direction.

A fleck of smoldering ash fluttered down into the puddle, hissing as it fizzled out on contact with the water. Scud looked up.

 _Oh_.

Staring down at him from a low fire escape was probably the most predatory mess of an alpha he'd probably ever seen, ice white eyes zeroed in on him with only to misty light from a passing vehicle at one end of the alley to really see any details with. Scud had a rather intense urge to run, probably for his life, because something about this guy seemed dangerous, and Scud didn't need dangerous.

An omega never needed dangerous.

Tall, dark, and alpha took a deep inhale from what was left of his cigarette before dropping the butt into the puddle with the rest of its ashes, exhaling slowly in a way that caught the light and made it look like steam from his nostrils; like a dragon or something.

"Puppies without a leash should stay home," and if the statement weren't so fucking degrading, Scud might have actually been enraptured by that growl of a voice, but as it was, he was a snippy little shit with minimal self-preservation instincts. At least it was enough to kick him out of his stupor.

"I'm not a fucking kid, and I don't need a fucking leash," he made a profane gesture with his hand that involved his middle finger and met that icey glare with one of his own.

Apparently that was the wrong answer, and if he felt like running before, his legs itched to sprint now as his mystery alpha calmly made his way down the escape ladder(and really he'd expected some overdramatic attempt to leap over the railing from that height to look badass when he landed, Scud wasn't sure if he was disappointed or if this was so much more frightening). The way he took each rung slowly as if he had all the time in the world was kind of unsettling, and when he let go of the last rung to land casually on his feet nearby Scud was almost certain he should be running.

Like... _now_. So he did.

Since we all know how this usually goes, we probably know that this was probably a really fucking bad idea. Scud turned gracelessly on his heels and made a break for it, the heat thrumming through his nerves doing nothing to make it easier on him to think or focus on where he was going, just to run because sticking around was a bad idea if he had to say anything about it. He wondered if the guy was even chasing him or if he'd just left him there standing with nothing but a memory of some fucking crazy kid in heat too highstrung on his hormones.

When he actually made it to his car, he was convinced it was the latter. But oh well, he doubted he'd see the creep again. He fumbled with his keys to get the back open, where a cold, dingy bed and donuts and beer were waiting for him to keep him perfectly content until he was calm enough in the morning to find someone to help him with his heat.

As he pulled on the handle to open the now unlocked door, the smell slammed into him quite a bit more intensely and a hand pressed firmly against his back shoved him into the vehicle. An exasperated sigh followed him in as mister creepy himself climbed in after him with a slow shake of his head.

"Really? Some dingy van? I figured you at least could have afforded an apartment," Scud moved to collect himself while his assaulter calmly scrutinized his van as if he hadn't just stalked some omega in heat all the way back to his 'house'. Fucking weirdo.

"You fuckin' mind, man? Get lost," Scud still couldn't seem to shut off whatever switch he needed to hit to cut the reactionary sass but, again, the alpha didn't seem to mind.

"I don't think so," the drop of his casual tone for a more sinister one sent ice and fire up his spine in one odd tingle while the guy reached out slowly to shut the door behind him, isolating them. He proceeded to lock it as well before turning his attention onto Scud.

And really Scud had never met a man who could be hunched over so he didn't hit his head on the roof of the van and still loom like a shadow.

"You actually planned on following me home, what the fuck," because what the hell. He crawled backward when the stalker advanced, which thankfully got him to stop. Which actually kind of struck Scud as odd, really. Why?

"I had nothing better to do, and you seemed stupid enough to not have any friends or family to worry about you if you happened to go missing," he passed a glance around the van. "Looks like I was right," and every warning flag and alarm in Scuds brain went off and he turned to climb over the front seats of the van, woefully shielded from view by the window covers. If he could just make it out the driver-side door-

Alas, his escape was cut short by a firm grip on the back of his jacket collar, dragging him back away from sweet freedom before he was pinned down on that same shitty mattress by a firm body weight pressed along his back and hands holding both of his wrists to the bed.

"None of that now," practically a purr next to his ear and Scud's heart leapt about two paces faster in panic at the erection pressed against his ass, protected only by two layers of fabric; one worn denim and another clean-cut slacks. From here, he was all but swimming in that aggressive alpha scent and he really, _really_ just wanted to submit and take it like a good bitch. This thought was followed by slick dripping down his leg from his hole, causing him to shiver and reminding him of the situation he was in.

"You'd look good with a collar," another low purr of a sound and then one of his hands was free because now one of the stranger's hands was roaming up his chest beneath the layers of his shirts and jacket, nails scratching lightly. A nose pressed into the back of his neck, inhaling slowly and inflaming Scud's submissive instincts to the point where he couldn't even think to try and fight back. His nerves were on fire and being coaxed even hotter by the dominant alpha smell that was now thick in the sealed space of the van. He let out a low whine when the alpha ground his hips forward, pressing the curve of his erection into Scud's ass through their clothing with a low growl, pointed fangs grazing along the flesh of Scud's shoulder where the layers of shirts had been tugged aside by the alpha's free hand.

Scud's own erection was not helping his situation at all.

"Fuck, get off me," he ground out in a last ditch attempt to not get raped in the back of his stupid van, which actually succeeded in the guy backing off, allegedly. The omega remained stock still in the position in confused shock, or maybe he shouldn't be surprised. The guy seemed so noncommittal and casual. Spontaneous even.

Understanding hit him when the guy just dug around for his keys, leaning over the front seat to shove the car key into the ignition and turn it enough to get the radio going. Apparently he was tired of listening to Scud because he grimaced in a relieved sort of way at the metal that rumbled darkly into the space, effectively drowning out anything else Scud had to say.

"Asshole," he mouthed as the stranger placed a firm hand on the back of his neck to keep him still while his other hand tugged at the hems of his shirts, posed on his knees next to Scud like some holier-than-thou asshole inspecting his prize whore; _fucking great_. And really that shouldn't turn him on as much as it did but his body produced another dose of slick down his thighs, soaking the backs of his pants. He would forever blame his heat. Fuck hormones.

' _ **One** \- nothin' wrong with me._'

This was not the song he wanted to be listening to right now.

' _ **Two** \- nothin' wrong with me._'

The alpha used both hands to pull Scud's jacket off, physically manipulating him into whatever he needed Scud to do to get it off, followed by both shirts and his belt buckle. Josh shivered at the cold air, laced with warmth created by his heat and the body of the nearby alpha that drove his senses insane being that close and going _so fucking slow_.

' _ **Three** \- nothin' wrong with me._'

Those same hands now roamed up the exposed plains of Scud's back, slow and meticulously mapping out every scar and bruise and blemish. He splayed his fingers out over Josh's shoulders, digging his nails in before dragging slowly back down the length of his spine, leaving red streaks in their wake before those devilish fingers curled into the wasteband of Scud's jeans.

' _ **Four** \- nothin' wrong with me._'

Alpha hooked his index fingers into the wasteband of his boxers as well so that when he pulled Scud's pants slowly down, he took everything with him, leaving the heated omega shivering and exposed. The alpha moved to kneel behind him as he admired the shaking Scud with hands still exploring as they pleased, digging nails in to leave red welted lines where desired.

The incoherent whine Scud let out was swallowed by the aggressive growl of the music coming from the stereo with a vengeance, and Scud groped around the bed with his hands for some kind of anchor from his rising state of desperation. He didn't want this; he didn't _need_ this.

The alpha didn't care.

One hand disappeared from his back and was seconds later back on his neck, shoving him down with his other hand holding Scud's hips until the omega's face was pressed into the mattress, ass presented for the alpha's viewing pleasure and so much more. Josh dug his nails into the dingy fabric of the mattress, choking down tears of shock and panic while trying to combat the natural chemistry of his own body as it leaked more slick in preparation for the alpha that was so contently taking what didn't belong to him.

He sobbed out a pleading 'stop' that went unheard under the roar of a guitar when hands without patience moved to his ass to spread his cheeks and leave him feeling even more exposed.

In a moment of spontaneous panic, he pushed up from his position to attempt some kind of retaliation but was shoved back down by a ready hand wrapped around his neck and dissolving any plan he could have had before he managed to even get it started. Two fingers breached him at once, all the way up to the knuckles in one smooth push to test the give, causing Josh to flinch and tense up tightly in humiliation and terror.

He mumbled more 'stop's unheard into the grungy melody encircling them and tried to look over his shoulder at his assailant, lungs heaving as he took in short and panicked breaths while fingers pumped in and out of him.

The alpha grinned as whimpers pulled passed Scud's restricted throat, expanding against the fingers curled tight around it to the point where Josh was certain the stranger could feel it, and then the fingers were withdrawn and the alpha was undoing his own slacks to free an erection that was both impressive and frightening, with a knot already thickening the base of it. Fucking alpha genetics.

Alpha used Scud's slick, already on his fingers, to lube himself up before leaning over the omega and lining himself up and then, with absolutely no preamble or caution, pushed all the way in up to the curve of his forming knot in a greedy shove.

Scud cried then, tears spilling unbidden to join a hoarse scream that was cut off when the alpha's fingers tightened further, limiting his air supply and shutting him up.

He gave no time to adjust, immediately fucking out and back in with unceremonious vigor while his free hand was braced against Scud's shoulder to enforce his presenting posture.

The guy fucked with none of the slow calmness that he talked or moved with, letting himself go to the wild side of his hormones as he ravaged his stolen omega and gave nothing back. Scud hated that his body felt nothing but pleasure simply because he was wired for this.

Nature was a sick, sadistic bitch.

Scud also hated the feeling of fabric against the backs of his thighs; the bastard didn't even have the courtesy to undress himself and that on its own was just infuriating.

His thoughts slowly became more and more trivial, the lack of oxygen to his brain making him lightheaded and fickle and, eventually, impressively pliable in that where his body said push, he pushed. He put what strength he had into pushing back into the Alpha's thrusts, whining brokenly as the air went silent at the abrupt cut of the song, his desperate noises met with animalistic grunts and a cruel chuckle before a new song played, drowning out all sound once again.

He could feel the van creek beneath their combined movement, fingers clawing into the mattress as he submit to the endorphins rushing through his hazy mind, getting high off his heat and his heaving lungs, working to get in enough oxygen to stay conscious. The alpha's thrusts grew more frantic, the body behind and above him shifting while the hand on his shoulder moved to pull him up off the mattress so his bare beck met the stranger's clothed chest, hand moving to wrap around his abdomen instead so he was forced to simply take it.

He did what he could to hold them both up on weak arms, limbs shaking unsteadily and head forced into an uncomfortable position by the hand still tightly closed around his neck. The edges of his vision grew progressively blurred and dark, his body no longer able to discern in from out when it came to the shove of the Alpha's cock inside of him, that knot catching against his rim more and more with each push and pull.

He cried with unhindered desperation and seconds later fangs sank into his shoulder, the hand around his throat moving to brace against the mattress and freeing Scud's airways to take in delicious pulls of oxygen, and for the pleasured scream to rip out of him as he orgasmed when the alpha forced his knot passed the clenching rim of Josh's hole, quickly thickening until they were locked together. Even still it didn't stop the beast from aggressively thrusting into him, growling into Scud's severed skin through his own climax as his fangs dug in deeper.

Scud crumbled under the pressure on his shoulder, flinching away from the pain and shoving down to try and escape it, held in place while the stranger took the last of his satisfaction with Scud's body until they were firmly held in place and together by a thick knot.

Josh was crying, the tears were hot on his face and now he could actually process what was happening as his heat slowly abated for the time being, likely to hit him for another round in a couple of hours. He was sore and shaken and bleeding, fangs pulling out of his skin while the alpha proceeded to once more physically manipulate him until they were both on their sides, hot breath hissed against the back of his neck and the sensitive wound on his shoulder. The music switched again, leaving a moment of silence to fill before the next song.

"'Think I'm gonna keep you."

The scream of a guitar drowned out Scud's horrified sob.


End file.
